


[PODFIC] The Naked Gun

by Loolph



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barton is impressed, Competence is Sexy, Flirting, M/M, Phil - most certainly not a damsel in distress, Phil is the most badass, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, allusions to torture, can't blame Barton for losing all his words at THAT, hey how about that date now, naked badass on the move, pre-canon Avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: The idea that his inept kidnappers expect Phil to break just because they’d removed every stitch and scrap of clothing off him and left him tied to a chair is—laughable.





	[PODFIC] The Naked Gun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Naked Gun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700837) by [sirona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona). 



Here's another delicious story by wonderful sirona, that kept my mind dirty and bothered. BAMF!Coulson is always an idea to behold so is smirking Clint. Taking advantage of sirona's (thank you again) generous blanket permission, I give you my little recording with slightly NSFW cover. Enjoy!

Music: [You're The One That I Want by Lo-Fang](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jYluMAO1b7Y)

For the download version, please click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i03fe8g5vqprkru/The_Naked_Gun.mp3).


End file.
